The Prince of Egypt and Thieves
by Blue Eyes Black Dragon
Summary: Complete! We are taken to ancient eygpt, to the reign of Pharaoh Atem. His only son was stolen from him 7 years ago, but now he is back, but he's calling someone else Father now....
1. Flashback

BEBD: I seriously need to stop having plot ideas in class! I was in my German class, with my evil teacher saw that I was staring into space and he got me to stand up and recite as many foods as I could remember. I had completely spaced out and forgot I was in German, not French! So I recited the stuff in French. Everyone was laughing at me. I NEVER WANT TO GO TO SCHOOL AGAIN! This is still a good plot line to follow though… We are set in Ancient Egypt, at the time of Pharaoh Atem. All of his guardians are there. He is married to Isis and they have had one child together. His name is Kai. Atem and Isis have been married 18 years. This first chapter is only a flashback.

"Talking"

_Flashback_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_A young boy was running to Atem. He was about 10 years old and had black hair. His hair was short stubble but had a small ponytail like Anakin Skywalker had in Star Wars before he turned evil._

"_Look, father! I aced my Hieroglyphics test!" The little boy shouted to Atem. The boy jumped into Atem's open arms and shoved the scroll of papyrus into his face. Atem put the boy down and looked at the scroll. _

"_That's great, Kai!" He told his grinning son, smiling. Isis joined them._

"_What's great?" She asked, wanting to know what they were smiling about._

"_Mother, I aced my hieroglyphics test!"_

"_Wow!" Isis said, hugging Kai as well._

"_We need to go inside, my little prince." Atem said, breaking the hug between his wife and son. They walked into the throne room and sat down. Atem was in the middle, Isis on his left and Kai on his right. The guardians were lined up. Kai was still grinning wildly, but soon got bored of just sitting on the throne._

"_Father, does anything exciting happen around here?" Atem was about to answer when he was interrupted by guards being knocked down by a stampeding horse. The rider of the horse laughed evilly and his own 7 guardians appeared by his side. The guardians of the 7-millennium items took up defensive positions. _

"_Bakura!" hissed Priest Set. All people in the room were aware of Bakura, the King of Thieves. Well, all but little Kai. He was frightened of this man. He knew something was wrong when the guardians started their duel disk thingies. He tried to run over to his mother and grip her tightly, but she had joined the guardians. He tried his father, but he seemed to be having a staring contest with Bakura. There was no one to run to. He ran behind his throne and silently cried. He heard talking and angry voices, but he was crying too much to hear them. Then he heard his name and heard a scream. Next thing he knew, he was being carried away from the palace by horseback._

"_KAI!" He heard his mother scream before she broke down in tears. He tried to fight his way off, but Bakura held him strongly. Atem and the guardians ran out to try and catch him, but it was too late. Atem started crying as he shouted,_

"_BAKURA! IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO, I'LL KILL YOU TO GET MY SON BACK!" Kai, his only son, the boy he loved and cherished, was gone._


	2. Birthday Boy

BEBD: I am feeling very, very deep. A pharaoh who loses his son. Then his son starts calling some one else his father. Whoa…. I don't own anything except for the plot and Kai.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

Flashback 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Atem sat up straight as he woke up. He was drenched in sweat.

'Kai…' He thought. It had been 10 years since he had last seen his little boy. He had sent out guards and his guardians to try and find Kai, but none prevailed. Even the Millennium ring couldn't locate his long-lost boy. He felt empty, but knew he had to rule his country well. He was one of the greatest Pharaohs ever. His father would've been proud. He felt tears. He had never really known his father and neither would Kai…

He heard a sleepy groan beside him. It was Isis. She turned towards him, still asleep. He smiled at her. No matter what, she was always there for him. She shared his tears. She loved Kai a lot and she used to spend her free time playing games with him or taking him horse riding. Atem looked forward as tears rolled down his cheeks. He didn't realise Isis waking up beside him. She sat up too and wiped the tears from Atem's eyes. She held him tightly.

"Atemu… was it about Kai again?" She asked quietly. He looked at her, trying to be strong.

"Yes." He said almost to quiet for her to hear. She kissed him on his cheek and got up. The sun dawned as she got up.

"It's time for us to get up."

"It's Kai's 18th birthday today." Atem remembered. Isis looked at her husband in pity. He had never forgiven himself for letting Kai be taken away like he had been. She had loved Kai, almost as much as the mighty Pharaoh and, like him, refused to believe he was dead. She still celebrated his birthday.

In a camp not far away… 

"Happy Birthday, Kai!" Bakura woke up the sleeping teenager. The sleepy teen rubbed his eyes and pushed his Anakin-Skywalker-like ponytail out of his mouth. He smiled at the Thief King. He stood up. Bakura looked at Kai proudly. Kai stood at least 6' with the same haircut he had when Bakura took him from Atem. Kai had tanned skin and big, but not enormous, muscles from the many raids he had been on. He looked a lot like the 10-year-old boy of the past, just grown up.

"So, do I get to go a massive raid for my birthday?" Kai asked. Bakura's guardians were nodding to each other and murmuring. Bakura smiled. He had grown to like Kai and Kai had grown to like him back, almost as a father. Kai knew that he was the Prince of Egypt, but he also considered himself the Prince of Thieves. Bakura treated Kai as his own son, so he had arranged the perfect raid for Kai's birthday.

"Oh, yes. But first, your present." Bakura handed an ancient duel disk to Kai. Bakura had stolen it from a tomb of a past Pharaoh. Kai and Bakura didn't care what happened to them in the after-life, just as long as they died as thieves. Kai was gazing at his resent in amazement.

"Can I call any monster I like?" Kai asked eagerly.

"Of course. They'll obey you, like Diabound obeys me. Now, don't worry about breakfast, you can eat on the way. Get on your horse." Kai mounted his jet-black horse, Whirlwind.

"Where are we going, Father?" Bakura stole a quick look at Kai, who was still looking in amazement at his duel disk, which was on his wrist already. Bakura was used to being called 'Father' and 'Dad' by Kai and he liked it. He enjoyed having Kai around him.

'But would it change after their trip?' He thought.

"It's a surprise, my little thief." Bakura motioned for his guardians to take defensive positions, just incase. Kai shrugged and followed Bakura, who was now galloping away, fast.

**With the Pharaoh…**

Atem was eating his breakfast with Isis when the news reached him.

"My Pharaoh, a peasant has said that he has sighted Prince Kai. I have sent some men to search the town. We will be back soon to tell you of our progress." A soldier told Atem. His heart jumped for joy. He looked at Isis, who was in a state of happy shock.

"Thank you." Atem managed to say. He dragged Isis to the throne room. He wanted a happy reception for his son, when he finally came home.

**In the Home Town of the Pharaoh….**

Kai and Bakura slowed down to a trot. Their guardians went up on the rooftops, keeping a lookout. People were staring at Kai and whispering,

"He's returned!" and

"The prince!" Kai sighed and saw approaching soldiers. The soldiers spotted him and ran up to him and Bakura.

"My Prince!" One of the soldiers gasped as they all knelt before him. Bakura waved off the guardians. It was obvious the guardians were furious. Only they could kneel before the King and Prince of Thieves. Kai dismounted and kicked one of the soldiers unconscious. The other soldiers gasped in horror and ran off to the palace.

"Kill them." Kai snarled at his guardians. The guardians rode after the soldiers and chopped off their heads. Peasants looked at him in horror. Kai mounted his horse and Bakura led the way to the palace.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BEBD: EVIL DUDE! Shit, I have just looked at the time. I have school tomorrow. I'll start writing the 3rd chapter, but I'll have to post it tomorrow.


	3. Hello Father

BEBD: OK! Short chapter before I go off to bed! I don't own anything except for the plot and Kai!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bakura and Kai rode into the palace. As they encountered guards, they both got out their swords and swung at the guards. Their horses kicked many of the guards out and many fell to the ground, injured or dying. Kai had seen so many people die he didn't care. They travelled inside, not having any more guards challenging them. Bakura's guardians cut off the heads of some guards who knelt before Kai. Kai and Bakura dismounted and walked inside the throne room. Kai covered his face with a mask, just to freak out the Pharaoh.

"BAKURA!" A shout went through the room. It was Atem. "HOW DARE YOU COME HERE, ESPECIALLY AFTER YOU TOOK MY SON!" Bakura sniggered.

"I think you'll find he enjoys being with me." Isis tried to run up and hit Bakura, but a trembling Pharaoh held her back. He was trembling with anger. Priest Set ran up to swipe at Bakura with a sword.

CLANG!

The sound of sword-against-sword rang through the room. The masked Kai had drawn his sword quickly and was defending Bakura. Kai pushed Set off his sword. Set fell to the floor, amazed at the strength of the masked boy. Mohammed spoke,

"I don't know what you did to our Prince, but you'll pay with your life, Bakura. Prince Kai would agree with us, if he was here right now."

"I think he'd beg to differ." Bakura said smirking.

"How would you know?" Isis asked, wanting to know how Bakura would know what Kai would think.

"Because we've grown together." Bakura said smugly. Then he hissed,

"We're like Father and Son!" This pissed Atem off even more and he stomped forward, drawing his own sword. He ran at Bakura, but, like Set, clanged swords with the masked boy. He and the boy were face to face when the boy said,

"Hello, _Father._"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BEBD: CLIFFHANGER! Night night!


	4. Goodbye

BEBD: I hate school! I just got an essay, French line writing and a drawing homework for art. How unfair! And I have a sponsored silence tomorrow! So far, I have raised £54.83 for Ugandan children! I love charity, but I hate people who try to make you talk! On with the story, I don't own anything except for the plot and Kai!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What?!" Atem stammered. He backed off staring at the masked stranger. Bakura was trying hard not to burst into peels of laughter because of the Pharaoh's expression.

"I said, 'Hello Father'." The masked boy repeated calmly.

"No son would ever try to kill his own father." Atem retorted firmly. The boy sighed and took off his mask to reveal his face. It was Kai (Dum, dum, da!). Gasps of shock went up through the room and Isis fainted. Atem's mouth was wide open in horror.

"WTF are you doing with Bakura?" He screamed.

"Living my life, what do you think it looks like?" Kai retorted.

"But, you're my son… I've searched for you for so long… and you join the Thieves?" Atem stumbled over his words. Bakura couldn't fight it anymore. He burst out in a fountain of laughter. Everyone turned to look at him. When he finally controlled himself he said,

"He's not just any thief! He's the Prince of Thieves! Face it Pharaoh, I raised him better than you could. I let him live out his dreams, not get a thrill from passing a stupid test." Bakura's words were daggers in Atem's heart. Kai spoke,

"He speaks both lies and truth. I am the Prince of Thieves and he did let me live out my dreams. But, I don't know how well anyone could raise me." Kai had a guilty expression. He didn't know how much pain and angst he had caused his parents. Bakura stopped chuckling. He looked over at Kai and said,

"I gave the raising you deserved!" Kai looked even guiltier. He was unsure whom he wanted to be with. He would be a prince either way

'Prince of Egypt or of Thieves?' His thoughts were interrupted by Priest Set stepping forward and activating his duel disk.

"MIGHTY SWORDSMAN! DESTROY THIS KIDNAPPER!" Set yelled. A black creature appeared next to him, wielding a massive sword. Diabound appeared out of nowhere and defended Kai and Bakura. But Diabound was weakened from the last time he had encountered the guardians. After the counter-attack, Diabound disappeared. Bakura called him again and again, but Diabound never came. Kai saw that Bakura was about to be killed by Set's mighty swordsman, and called forward on his own duel disk, the first monster that came to his mind.

"DARK BLADE! DEFEND!" A warrior appeared dressed in black metal armour. Swords clanged and the Mighty Swordsman was no more.

"DARK BLADE, DESTROY BAKURA!" A voice came. It wasn't Kai and he called out for Dark Blade not to, but his creature had been possessed by another. Dark Blade struck at Bakura.

"NO!" Screamed Kai. He ran to Bakura's side as Dark Blade disappeared.

"Kai… good luck…" Bakura whispered, before going limp and breathing his last breath. Hot tears ran down his cheeks and on to Bakura's lifeless body. His guardians slowly disappeared as well and Bakura's body slowly disintegrated into dust. Kai stood up as the wind blew Bakura's dust on to the street. He felt a hand on his shoulder. It was Atem.

"My son…" Kai collapsed onto his real father and sobbed heavily.

"It's okay. Everything will be fine. Shh…" Atem comforted his son. He smiled on the inside. He had his son back, unwillingly, but he had him back.

'It may take some persuasion, but he'll come back to the throne soon enough.' He thought.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BEBD: Yeah, I know it sounds like the end, but it ain't! Next chapter maybe today, tomorrow, but it will be up!


	5. Memories gone forever

BEBD: £58.38 is the amount I raised! The day of silence is over, even though I haven't spoken since I got home! I don't own shit only the plot and Kai!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Atem walked his son out of his room. It had been 6 months since Bakura had died. Kai had taken it badly. Bakura had, after all, raised him for 10 years of his life. They had been like father and son. Isis walked over and hugged her boy. He let a few tears roll out of his eyes.

"He can't go on like this" Atem mouthed to Isis.

"What can we do?" She mouthed back, holding Kai closer to her. Atem looked at her with a serious look in his eyes. Isis saw this and knew what it meant. She nodded solemnly.

"It's for the best." Atem said before comforting his wife and son.

They waited for Kai to fall asleep, before having Mohammed and Aknamkaden carried the sleeping body down to a secret room, covered with inscriptions. The 7 guardians surrounded Kai's body and Priest Set stepped forward, raising his millennium rod.

"Sprits of the Millennium items release this Bakura from this boy memories and let him remember what his father and mother did for him!" A bright light raised Kai up into the air and his eyes opened. They weren't his eyes, though. They were clear white and shining. He fell to the floor. Isis grabbed him and held him tightly. Kai was still asleep.

"He can never know what happened." Atem told his guardians firmly, before taking Kai from Isis and carrying him up to his room. He put Kai on his bed. He watched Kai toss and turn for a few minutes before kissing him on the forehead and going back to his own room.

The Next Morning…

Kai walked into the throne room. He carelessly sat down on his throne. He didn't even say 'good morning' to his parents. Isis went into a state of worry almost immediatly. She was worried that the memory wipe had done to much damage to her little boy.

"Kai, are you ready to become heir to the throne?" Atem broke the silence. Kai looked at him, smiling.

"Yeah. In fact, I can't actually remember why I wasn't heir in the first place." Kai said. Atem tried to search for an answer but Isis came up with one quickly.

"Some old rule left by your father, wasn't it Atemu?"

"Ah, yes it was. But now you're 18, you can finally become heir to the throne." Mohammed spoke after the Pharaoh.

"My king, your people have gathered for your announcement." Atem nodded and led his family out to a platform.

"My People, today, we have a true heir to the throne. Upon my death, my only son, Kai, shall carry on our family's leagacy. Now, because he is my heir, he is finally ready to get his arranged marriage to the Princess of Persia." Atem annouced.

"WHAT?!" Kai cried.


	6. MARRIGE!

BEBD: This is where it kinda becomes a crossover between Yugioh and Yugioh GX. The princess is from Yugioh GX, but I was too lazy to put in any of the other characters! I don't anything, except for the plot and Kai!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kai was raving on about this arranged marriage, until Atem got Aknamkaden to put his hand over Kai's mouth. When Atem went back inside. Kai was looking extremly pissed off.

"I HAVE A CRAPPY ARRANGED MARRIAGE!?!" Kai screamed.

"It's for the best of the kingdom. If you marry this girl, it will create a lasting peace with the Persians!"

"THE BEST OF THE KINGDOM? WHAT ABOUT WHAT'S BEST FOR ME, HUH? DO YOU EVEN CARE?"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Atem shouted at Kai. Kai was a bit taken back by his father's shouting. "Go to your room. NOW!" Atem continued. Kai did as he was told. He didn't want to get married and he didn't want to get shouted at again. He sprinted off to his room. He slammed the door and ay down on his bed.

"i'm just gonna have to go through with this then." He muttered. He didn't want to upset his father again. Besides, he could aways just pretend to like her and...

'maybe she'd have an accident...' He thought evilly. (uh oh. It doesn't look like he's completely forgotten what sort of evil stuff he got up to!)

3 weeks later...

It was Kai's wedding day. He scowled as he slipped on his purple royal cape. He straightened his skirty thing and walked out to the throne room. the room was decorated beautifully, but Kai was too angry to notice. He stepped up on the altar beside his best men, Atem, Set, Aknamkaden and Mohammed.

The music started without warning and a girl stepped into the room in an amazing bridal dress. From behind her viel, Kai could see brown eyes and blonde hair. He couldn't see much else and almost fell over trying to see more of her face. Atem pulled him back, frowning.

The girl stepped on to the altar. The marriage guy opened the papyrus bible like thing and began to speak.

"We are gathered here to witness the marriage of these royals, Prince Kai Atem Yami of Egypt and Princess Alexis Cleopatra Rhodes of Persia. They may now read their vows." Kai instantly panicked.

'Vows? What the shit? Oh, crap!'

"Prince Kai, you may begin."

"Err. yeah. Umm..."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BEBD: Shit, I have to stop now. I have some stupid golf tournie and my parents probably won't let me rest until all my chores and music practice is over. I really sorry if I don't update soon, blame it on my parents!


	7. Rebirth

BEBD: Ah, the afternoon of Sunday, when my parents decided to stop bugging me and get on with their own work. I am feeling very sad. I just finished by other story, 'Voldemort's son'. It has a really sad ending and I think my emotion and ideas went with it. OPPS! My bro's fiancée cried and that left it's mark on me. I own Kai and the story.

"talking"

'Thinking'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Umm, maybe my Princess would like to go first?" Princess Alexis giggled slightly and grabbed his hands. She held his right with her left hand and his left in her right hand.

"No, you can go first." She said.

"Err, okay" Kai searched for words. He was nudged by Set. "Err, I don't really know you, all I know is that we are to create peace between our lands. With this marriage may come happyness or sadness. I pray to Ra that I can help make this work and create a better Kingdom for our people and for us." He swear he heard his mother and Alexis' mother go,

"Aww!" He anime sweat dropped and Alexis read her vows.

"In the name of Ra, I now pronounce you Man and Wife, you may now kiss the bride" the reverend-priest said, smiling. Everyone started to clap and cheer, but Kai's stomach dropped. KISS?

Anyway, whilst he felt his breakfast was going to come up, he lifted the veil of his bride. He gasped sliently. She had the most beautiful face he had ever seen. Her face had no imperfections and her brown eyes were amazing. Her cheeks were slightly pink and her arms wound themselves aroung his bare chest and purple cape thingy. He had to bend down to reach her lips, as he was quite tall. He kissed her and surprised himself with the passion he put in to it. She broke the kiss and, hand in hand, they walked down the aisle.

They looked perfect, except for the height difference. He was tanned slightly and was well-built. She was lightly tanned and well curved. Kai's 6-pack and Alexis' curved body. His black anakin-skywalker hair cut and her blonde and brown long hair.

And yet, in the midst of Kai's happyness and new-found love, he felt that something was missing... A large chunk of his life, just not there. A man in the shadows, watching over over him. A man who had cared for him and then, just disappeared. Not there.

Kai stole a look around the room. Before he walked out with Alexis, he swore he saw a man in red and white robes, sandals, a scar over one eye and with shaggy white hair. He swore he had seen him before, but he didn't know where. He suddenly felt empty again. And then he saw the man again, in his mind with some other sort-of motion pictures of him growing up. Riding a horse, raiding and pilliaging innocent villagers. A name struck him.

"BAKURA!" He whispered. He lifted his head, stopping. Alexis looked at him, confused.

' They took him and my memory away. They shall pay with their lives. For this is the day, the day of my REBIRTH! '

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BEBD: DONE! Cliffhanger ending I came up with about 2 secs ago! A bit like goosebumps! HA HA HA HA HA HA! I thought it was kinda creepy ending, what do you think?


End file.
